Legends Of the Fall
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: What happens when John takes Randy to Massachusetts for Christmas to meet his family? What will happen when the brothers meet Randy live? Will Randy fall for another Cena or stay with John? John/Randy Centon Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I know no one likes my stories and writing but I thought I would share this idea with you :D it was inspired "The Legends of the Fall" (I watched it only cause of Brad Pitt :D ) story like how the brothers all fall for the girl… who has no name since I can't remember it lol. Except I am not going to kill off anyone, its not going to be sad, its just I stole the idea that all the bros fell for her and I am changing the HER to a HE XD lol…**

**WARNING: BOY x BOY/MAN x MAN WHATEVER! Slash, yaoi, whatever you want it to be called! If you don't like DON'T READ! I am sick of the spam with people saying "so-and-so isn't gay!" or "that's gross!" in my wholehearted opinion slash is awesome, gays are cool, and I really am starting to not care what you haters say! And yes I do understand that these are real men/women who do lead real lives and it's truly not my business who does who and such. I don't own.**

**BTW: all info was either 'google'd or 'chacha'ed XDD you can blame them for all mistakes in certain things :D**

**So… on with the fic! :D**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock blared a loud buzz sound throughout the room. The two inhabitants slowly woke. The older one, John, pressed the 'snooze' button and sleepily sighed. His eyes keep shutting as he opened them.

Randy groaned and cuddled closer to John. "idon'tlikemornings." He slurred together.

"Baby I know you don't," John said stroking the others bald head, "but we got to get up. We have a plane to catch at noon."

"Well, what time is it?" he whined.

"Seven." John smiled as the other whined and buried himself in the sheets and blankets.

"Wake me up in an hour!"

John chuckled and got out of bed letting the cooler air hit him. He padded down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He pulled out several things, like the small packet of bacon, the last eggs, the milk, juice, and a bottle of Aleeve that he knew Randy would need because of last night. John let a goofy grin spread on his face at the memory of last night.

"I wonder where the camera went after we let Mike take it…" he inquired out loud as he cut open the meat package and layered the semi-thick slices onto the large skillet. Turning it on 'low' he cautiously left the stove, praying that the low setting wouldn't burn down the house.

John bolted outside and grabbed the newspaper just as a car, familiar to him, came speeding down the road and stopped in front of his house.

"John!" Mike called leaning entirely over Jake, who was sitting in the front seat. "Here's your camera!"

John sighed. "I thought you still had it," he said more to himself than Mike.

"Anyways, here!" he said handing it to John who accepted it with a nod. "Jakey and I gotta go." He purred. "Big boy here is… well you know." He said with a perverse smile as Jack smirked. He heard a slap and Mike went forward a little, making a little 'o-oh' sound.

"See ya Cena," Jake said waving as they sped off.

It was a long silent moment staring down the street before John jumped remembering the bacon. He bolted inside and gave a sigh of relief as he looked at it. It was a darker pink, half-way cooked. John turned the temp up and waited. Soon it was popping and crackling the smell flooded into his nostrils.

He pulled out some tongs and picked up several slices placing in on a plate covered with a paper towel, to soak up the grease. As he let those cool off to a more edible temperature he started on the eggs making them just the way he and Randy liked them; scrambled. As they finished he set the coffee machine and ran upstairs.

As he opened the door to the darker room, due to the closed blinds, he was met with the soft snoring of Randy, blissfully asleep. He softly padded towards the bed and laid down next to him.

His blue eyes peered over the half nude flawless body. He traced the skull tattoos that decorated the tanned arms and the small bible quote that was just above his elbow. Randy made a 'mergh' sound and jerked his head up. "It's been an hour hasn't it?" he asked setting his head back on the warm white pillow turned his head so he could look at his blue eyed love. John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Randy it has, you need to get up and eat so we can pack."

"I forgot we spent all night partying and we needed to pack!" he exclaimed rubbing his face into the pillow, almost smothering himself.

"Hey, it was for a good cause." John defended.

"Yeah sure…" he sighed in pain. "Aw man, now it kicks in!"

They got out of bed, well for John he was getting back _out_ of bed, and went down the stairs and into the kitchen/dining room. Randy sat at the table and put his head into his hands. John smiled sympathetically and set two aleeve and a small glass of water right by him. "Thank-you John," he whispered as he downed the pills and water.

"Yep," he said as he dished up a few pieces of bacon and scooped up some eggs. He set a plate in Randy's spot and one in his and poured the coffee in their mugs.

After they finished breakfast the two made their way upstairs to get dressed. Randy pulled off the slim undershirt he wore as a substitute nightshirt and pulled off his boxers and was about to replace them with his other pair when strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm kisses trailed up his the back of his neck.

"Mmm I didn't get my 'good morning' kiss." John whispered as he pushed up the small shirt. Randy purred into the touch.

"No I was waiting for you Johnny-boy." Randy purred turning around in the embrace. "Since this might be the last time we can do anything because of your family."

"What embarrassed that you might scream just a tad too loud?"

"You wish," he said as they kissed. "Mm, you taste so good."

"Yeah," John said before half devouring the others mouth. He bit down on Randy's bottom lip eliciting a mewl from the other. John smiled and pushed randy onto the bed crawling on top of him.

John dropped small kisses along Randy's neck up and along his jaw line. Their lips found each other again. Randy wrapped his arms around John's large warm neck pulling them closer and deepening the steamy kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance each moaning into their mouths.

John grabbed Randy's inked wrists and forced them above his head. Randy gave a smirk as he ground their hips together brushing their hardened cocks together. Randy gave out a slutty moan and wrapped his legs around John's waist.

"Oh you really want it," he smiled as randy gave out a pleading moan as John massaged Randy's inner thighs with one hand while the other held the two wrists together.

Skillfully John flipped Randy over onto his hands and knees. The former champ ran his hands along the toned muscularly lean back until he rested on his tight back making Randy purr. "I'm going to prep you honey."

"God, Johnny don't tell me just do it Damnit!" he growled.

"For that I dunno about the prepping…" he purred back kissing down Randy's spine as he slicked his dick with his pre-cum.

Randy mewled again and shivered into the feather light touches. "You w-wouldn't dare!" he groaned out. Something small and wet poked into his opening. He moaned and leaned to the protruding object.

John gave a breathy chuckle and pushed in to the hilt. Randy screamed and tensed his muscles making John gasp and grip the others tan hips, digging his nails in deep enough to leave crescent shaped marks. "Ah, John it hurts…" he cried out as he felt John go still.

"Move!" Randy pleaded and John listened and began to rock them slowly and steadily moving to a rhythm. John pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly, Randy screaming as he slammed back in.

"John, Johnny, I'm gonna-ah!" Randy cried his body tensing and he released. John cried out as he, mere seconds behind the other, relieved his load into Randy. They lay on the bed panting each covered with a slick sheen of sweat. John was on his stomach watching Randy as he was on his back now, slowing down his pulse and calming his breathing.

"I love you John," he whispered reaching out to stroke John's cheek. He rubbed the stubbly chin running his fingers along the chiseled face. "I don't ever want to give you up… I don't know how I will keep my hands off you."

"Just for two weeks you have to keep your hands to yourself in front of my parents and brothers and Boog's wife and kids." He said.

"That will be the whole time!" Randy whined making John chuckle.

"Well when we go to RAW and Smackdown and NXT we can have a little fun then." He sang the last word.

"I think we need to shower so we can get going or we are going to miss our plane." Randy replied a smile on his face.

TBC!

Okay how was it? Good? Bad? Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwesome? XD

Till next time-

~ 3 FreakE


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and alerted this story you literally made me cry with joy. So Thank You all! :')

Chapter two away!

Chapter 2

After the two had showered quickly and dressed they packed the remainder of their things. John hauled the used cases out to the giant red Hummer. He organized them largest to smallest and placed them neatly into the spacious trunk. The LA air was cooler than normal but the sun still beat down and it was hot.

John came back inside sweating slightly at the heat and reveling in the air conditioning. He sighed and fanned himself with his shirt. "Randy baby lets go."

"Why are you sweating?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"Because it's hot and I was out under the sun," John answered with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"I think so?"

"Was that a question?"

"Yes?"

"I love that convincing answer." John chuckled as they left the house. Randy locked the door and stuffed the keys into his pocket and turned to John.

"I texted Mike that the key would be in the flower pot." Randy said dropping the spare key into the pot and sifted some dirt over it hiding the silver tool. "I hope he gets that text or I will call him."

"You might not want to call him right now…" John said holding back a laugh as he opened the door for him.

"Wait why?"

"Just trust me," he said closing the door and walking to the other side hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car. He cried out as Randy's music blared into his ears. He turned it down and looked at Randy.

"What? It is my car," he smiled innocently as they backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah and it's the biggest one out here all mine are back in Massachusetts…" he cried. "I want to be back with my babies."

Randy scoffed. "God you big baby!" he joked.

"Boo-hoo." Randy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"But you're my baby." He said rubbing the back of John's neck possessively.

It was a quiet thirty minute drive to LAX, well quiet meaning they didn't talk instead they listened to Randy's CD. The traffic was normal Randy noted as they came to normal congested spot in their travels. He looked at John. He had only met John Sr. once when they were setting up for his RKO in front of millions of fans several years ago.

And he remembered how last year when they had spent it with Randy's family, John's family called to wish them a merry Christmas and to say hi and wanted to know a bit about Randy, etc, ect.

"What?" John asked noticing the intent stare.

"Nothing," randy lied.

John smiled as they accelerated. "Yeah lies."

"Hmm maybe?"

"Maybe what?"

"Nothing."

"That has got to be my least favorite word!"

"What?"

"Nothing." John paused as he turned into the airport exit. "Oh ha-ha Randy." They laughed and pulled up next to the toll booth and rolled down the window.

The older woman greeted them. "Hi, we need to go on the park and ride thing."

"Well sonny here's a tag, put that in your windshield and you pay fifteen dollars."

"Okay," he smiled and handed her a twenty getting a five and the tag back. He hung the plastic hanger tag on the rearview mirror and drove off to a parking space semi-close to the "park and ride" stop.

Randy slipped his shades on and popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Want some?" he offered.

"Yes? Can I have some?" he smiled innocently.

"No." Randy smiled and gave him a piece.

"Thank you!" John said squeezing Randy in a hug.

"I suffer so for you! Now I only have thirteen pieces!" Randy cried pretending to faint as he hopped out of the vehicle.

"Don't be so dramatic!" John fake yelled as he pulled out their large luggage case and slamming it on the ground. Randy smiled cheekily and pulled out the duffel bags handing it to John.

"You love me!"

"Of course I do."

Randy's phone went off blaring 'Smoke and Mirrors' signaling Cody had texted him. He pulled it out as John handed him his carry on. "Thanks John." He said reading the text.

John checked the car a second time and took the keys out of the ignition and cleaned out the cup holders as much as he could.

"John we didn't forget our gear right?"

"No we packed them and tell Cody to bring your spare since I could easily pick mine up at Wal-Mart." He half joked.

"Okay," Randy replied sending the text to Cody.

"You can double check in the duffel." He said shutting the front doors back door and then locking the metallic green Hummer.

After they stopped in the pickup area Randy unzipped their shared blue sports duffel. He riffled through seeing Johns clothes, their knee guards, John's cup, Johns shoes, his boots, several pairs of the socks he used, his thong (just in case mind you), his cup and finally he found the "Speedo" style wrestling tights.

"My gold one!" He cheered. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind?" He asked stuffing the stuff back in neatly kissing John's cheek resting his head on the other mans shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said kissing Randy as the small bus/van pulled up. The people that were their waiting weren't many. In total there were six and that was it. He driver, named Steven, came out with a smile. He was scrawny and somewhat pale. The boy couldn't be no older than 16.

He went to help the older ladies HUGE luggage/bag. John sighed. "Randy should we help him?"

"We should but-," The boy fell and the two dashed for him. "Aw man are you okay?" Randy asked as John moved the bag into the trunk.

"Oh god!" the boy squeaked as the two loaded the bags in the back. Randy heaved their large black roller bag into the back as John helped the boy up. "Y-you guys are wrestlers. You're Randy Orton and John Cena!"

"Yes we are," Randy said uncertain what else to say.

"You can go on the bus if you want." The boy asked still in a shocked stage.

"Think you can handle this?" Randy asked as he passed the boy the relatively light duffel as John handed Randy his carry on. Steven nodded and shoved it into the back.

They climbed into the bus and heard a few gasps and Randy slipped on his shades, John copying him. 'Tip one to being famous always have sunglasses.' John thought to himself.

He nodded and smiled at a few people as they made their way to their seats. As the bus started towards the airport gates Randy and John pulled out their phones and turned to the calendar feature.

"So Christmas is Tuesday, wait..." John started to laugh.

"Saturday," Randy hinted trying to control his laughter.

"Saturday, dur, and we have to be to… Where is it?"

"Good question, no answer."

"Great isn't it in New York? The next show is in New York right?" he thought both brainstorming.

"Hmm anyways, so we have two and a half weeks, Monday we have RAW…" John watched as Randy went on planning occasionally mumbling to himself and drawing things out mid air then going back to typing on his phone.

"Okay that should be it, sending it to you. Done." He smiled up at John noticing the dreamy smile that was plastered over whatever wasn't covered by his shades. "You're staring."

"I know," He smiled and stood when they came to their stop. "You're so cute when you are in your organizing mode."

Randy blushed a pinkish shade and stood next to him. They waited patiently to get off and followed the small line out to the back to pick up their luggage.

After well over half an hour of checking in baggage and going through security, they finally sat in the terminal with thirty minutes to spare.

Both were trying to avoid attention which was really hard due to the fact they were muscular large and good looking and not to mention somewhat famous. Randy was buried in his book or at least he was attempting to when John would move, shake the whole set of chairs and he would lose his place.

"John!" he hissed and he jumped and went still.

He felt John grab his hand and squeeze or rub circles with his thumb or kiss it and hold it close. This would always happen when they went on a plane.

Secret no one else in the world knew John _hated_ to fly. He preferred his own two feet or four wheels or even two wheels over flight. When John got anxious like this he let him worry his hand, worried that if he didn't a poor flight attendant or random person might be the one to feel his "wrath" of his constant in-flight anxiety.

"Remember we can't act uber close honey we have a match against each other." He sweetly reminded John rubbing the back of his hand.

John gave out a whine. "I know but… Gah… did you pack the tickets? Our passes? The boarding passes?"

"Yes, yes, yes. John everything is packed and taken care of." Randy comforted. "I know you're scared of flying but John calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah, Randy can I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Forgot your pillow?"

"No, you're warmer and smell better." John said and Randy chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better I got that one movie you wanted to see." Randy suggested.

"Which one?"

"AVATAR the uncut version."

"Seriously? Wait aren't you supposed to wait until Christmas?" John asked suspiciously as Randy shrugged.

"Naw your Christmas presents… oh now I can't tell you that, I forgot."

"Ha ha funny," John retorted resting his head back on Randy's shoulder.

"We will begin boarding shortly." A woman said with fake happiness. A few minutes went by. "Okay if I can have first class please. First class only please."

Randy shook John awake. "Come-on babe time to board."

"Okay," John said pulling himself up. They walked over to the line hauling their carry-on's and personal items with them.

Randy handed the attendant the two tickets. She glanced at the names scanned it and smiled handing them back. "Thank you have a nice flight!"

He nodded and smiled as he and John walked down the long terminal. It creaked and groaned. John shuddered but tried to remain mostly calm. Randy hand was grabbed and he felt the familiar calloused strong hands.

"John…" he warned half-heartedly. Truth be told he loved the sight of PDA, not because he was a sicko like that, but he loved how it showed who belonged to whom. And more specifically who John belonged with; him.

The stewardesses that was greeting smiled and welcomed them on. Being polite they smiled and nodded again. "What seats are we again?" John asked.

"F1 and F2." Randy read. He stopped at the sixth row back and slid into the window seat and stuffed his personal item under the front seat. He passes John the carry on. Each were so used to the routine it was insane.

The older wrestler stuffed both in with enough room for any other bags needing space. He shifted into the row trying to miss the other person's seat. Instead of nicking it like he had hoped he hit it full on and the person, a middle aged man, glared.

"Sorry!" he said sitting into the seat.

"What in the hell…" he paused. "You're John Cena!"

'Crap,' he thought as he saw smaller kids hear. "Yes I am…" he replied.

Randy contained a laugh. 'Thank God he wasn't in his orange shirt.' He thought.

After a couple autographs and a few photos both sat down thankful that the stewardess' helped out by moving people along saying that they needed to get going.

As the plane slowly backed out of the terminal John gripped the armrest and Randy's hand. Randy turned to look at him and shut the small window cooing comforts to him.

"Just hold my hand, you'll be fine." He cooed feeling John's grip tighten as the thrusters roared then calmed. "Focus on my voice John ignore everything else."

"Sing to me?"

"I wasn't expecting that but alright let's think…" the captain interrupted his thoughts and John tentatively opened his eyes.

"This is Captain Harris I would like to welcome you all aboard this afternoon on American Airlines and apologize that we will have a ten minute delay because of runway traffic. We apologize for this inconvenience and hope you have a nice flight." And the calm voice clicked off.

"Okay that shouldn't have happened." Randy groaned.

"Waiting makes it worse!" he whispered.

"Um, uh. Do you know where your heart is? Do you think you can find it? Or did you trade it for something somewhere better just to have it?" Randy whispered to John who smiled and buried his face in his hands chuckling.

"Oh out of all songs you picked that one?"

"You said to sing! That was all I had on short notice!

"Well now we have a ten minute wait look for one…"

Randy smiled and sighed. "Okay…" the plane moved forward and John grabbed Randy's outstretched hand. He comforted him by rubbing gentle circles on John's hand with his thumb.

"People we are next in line it won't be long before we lift off. Stewards and stewardesses prepare for takeoff." The captain said and the cabin lights flickered.

John hissed as he inhaled.

"One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know." Randy sang to john.

"I really don't want to think about sky's breaking!" He said screwing his eyes shut as they began to speed down the runway.

"One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know, that you and I were made for this I was made to taste your kiss, we were made to never fall away. Never fall away…" Randy held John's hand to his mouth and kissed it, letting the much larger male to squeeze as hard as he could not care that it could break.

"one of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free, but until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know. That you're coming back you're coming back for me. Cause even thought you left me here I have no thing left to fear these are only walls that hold me here…" Randy hummed nuzzling into John's tense neck.

He wrapped his arms around the broader chest letting the rest of the lyrics play out in his mind humming to the tune.

'one day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon and we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared. You're coming back for me you're coming back for me you're coming back to me…'

As john listened to the deeper familiar voice sing alone to one of his favorite songs. He felt himself relax when the tattooed arms came around him and he placed his hand on Randy's back, claiming the territory. Hopefully, he prayed to himself, the next two weeks he could keep his brothers at bay and they could return together.

e.e that was long! XD

My final entry before school tomorrow! Yeah! Wish me luck! :D


End file.
